


No, I Don't Want To Build A Snowman

by LocalAquatic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Frozen references, Gay male characters, M/M, Winter, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: Axel's not a big fan of the winter. He's just not a winter person. His boyfriend, however, is the complete opposite. This Christmas, can Roxas convince Axel to build a snowman with him?
Quite a few Frozen references are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot Christmas fanfic I really wanted to do, and since it's Christmas, what better time to upload it?

It was fair to say that Axel wasn’t the biggest fan of winter.

Now, it wasn’t as if he had anything against it…for the most part (yeah…the cold could go fuck itself), but he just didn’t feel like a winter person. He didn’t enjoy going out in the snow, or even doing some Christmas traditions his family was familiar with, like picking a Christmas tree from a reserve. He just didn’t like the cold. It was fair to say that the cold bothered him.

Dammit. He remembered the antithesis of that phrase being in Frozen.

Here he was, Christmas Day, curled up on the couch, not necessarily paying attention was whatever was being flashed on the TV in front of him. Probably a damn Christmas special. Obviously. But just a while ago Frozen has been on TV, mostly because his boyfriend had insisted upon it. The redhead did not object, and reluctantly sat through the 102 minute film (oh, how he counted the minutes of torture…).

Coffee in hand, Axel sipped from the warm mug slowly, stealthily moving his hands out from the blanket over his body so that it didn’t fall from him. The coffee was probably the best part of winter. As it was so cold, he always had an excuse to drink it. And, of course, Roxas was always more than happy to make it for him whenever he desired.

His boyfriend, Roxas, was perhaps the complete opposite when it came to the season. He just _loved_ the winter more than anything (well, apart from Axel, of course), always decked out in winter gear and coming home from work (or playing in the snow) with rosy red cheeks. Roxas also loved the scent of coffee whenever he returned home, and Axel took it upon himself to provide his boyfriend with a nice cup of the heavenly stuff.

Roxas wasn’t downstairs with Axel, much to his disappointment, but rather went to attend to something or other upstairs. Secretly, Axel did hope it was to do with the bedroom, hopefully perfecting something or other to cheer the redhead up later tonight.

Oh, how a guy could dream.

Axel decided that enough moping about had been done on his part, as he got up and turned the TV off, the house now strangely, yet not too strangely, quiet. He took a deep breath in and out as he looked at the clock.

1:30.

So, he had already endured a little more than half of the day already, but he didn’t feel exactly too terrible about it. For Roxas, he’d put up with winter.

Roxas was everything.

And speak of the little blond devil…Roxas walked into the room, a grin firmly plastered on his face as he was dressed head to toe in winter gear. More specifically, he was wearing a Santa hat with a few blond spikes poking out (which at first looked impractical, but Axel then noticed a more winter-friendly hat underneath…smart Roxy…) as well as a black scarf with matching gloves, a grey coat with a few swabs of black and white, his usual jeans and brown winter boats.

It was hilarious. Too bad he was used to the sight.

“Hey, Axy…” The blond began slowly, in that adorable way Axel knew he could talk in, “I have something to ask you…”

Axel looked at him, curiously and not sternly. He first bent down to kiss his boyfriend’s forhead before speaking, “Mm…yeah?”

Roxas then comically pulled out a shovel and a bucket behind him. He smile looked even wider now, and Axel knew what was coming. He’d seen Frozen, and the shovel looked familiar to him anyway…

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Axel groaned. He had _loathed_ that movie. Roxas on the other hand had been really chipper almost consistently, singing along to all of the songs while his fiery-redheaded boyfriend just sat there with a half-caring, half-sour face firmly on him throughout.

“…Roxas, you know I don’t…”

The blond’s expression did not falter, “Come on, Axellll…” He elongated the last syllable of his boyfriend’s name, causing said boyfriend to internally wince as he was reminded of Anna from the movie.

Fuck…why couldn’t this movie just leave him alone?

“Please, Roxas, I…”

Roxas’ smile faltered only slightly, his lips refusing to frown or even stay in a neutral position. He eyed his boyfriend as if knowingly. While he knew that he wasn’t the biggest winter fan, Roxas knew Axel would often come along anyway, but still, Axel wasn’t normally this reluctant…

“Are you upset over the Christmas presents you got this year?” Was what Roxas eventually asked.

Oh, yeah, the Christmas presents…Axel’s turnout hadn’t been…exactly wonderful this year. A few of the gifts were actually quite good. For instance, his parents had bought him a few cool shirts and his brother had managed to buy him some aftershave that was kind of nice. Roxas’ brother Sora and his boyfriend Riku also got him a Nick Wilde pin from their last trip to Disneyland; given the redhead was a big fan of the character.

But then, there was the present from Marluxia, his friend from college. Being the sex-obsessed bastard he was, he had given the redhead a…very interesting toy. When he had been given the box, Marluxia told him that it was in case “things got too stale in the bedroom” and if they “wanted to try something new”.

But still…a fucking dildo? Really?!?

“Eh,” Axel shrugged to his boyfriend, “Y’know, some were great, some weren’t…just like all Christmases, I guess.”

“If you want, we can always get rid of it…” Roxas suggested, obviously referring to the sex toy.

Axel shook his head, “No no, that’s not necessary. I think I can find some use for it.”

Yes. He could ram it up Marluxia’s ass next time he saw him. That’d be a worthy ‘Thank You’.

Roxas decided not to press further into Axel’s statement, as the redhead face looked scrumpled with anger, presumably not directed at him. The blond’s face brightened as he changed the subject back, “So, will ya come with me and build a snowman?”

“Can’t you get your brother to come over?” Axel was sure Riku was likely going through the same routine as him. Poor guy. Although unlike Axel, the silver-haired man would probably just have given in eventually.

Or immediately after sex. One of the two.

Roxas scoffed, “Nah, he’s not that great at making snowmen!” That was true. When they were growing up, Roxas would always end up building the better snowman, even though he was two years younger than Sora, and they had started the competitions ever since the blond was three years old. “Come on…I’ve never seen you build a snowman before! It’ll be fun! I could help you, if you’re nervous!”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted me to build with you?” Axel questioned, causing his boyfriend to huff. He got him there.

“Shut up.” Roxas stuck his tongue out and blew a small raspberry. His eyes then widened as he looked up at the redhead, practically begging, “Please? I mean, it doesn’t HAVE to be a snowman…”

Another Frozen quote. Fuck.

Axel sighed. He wasn’t really getting anywhere with this, was he? “All right, all right…” He rose his hands to his head in exasperation, “I’ll join you. But _only_ if you stop with the Frozen references.”

Roxas beamed, hugging his boyfriend tightly and then quickly kissing him on the nose, “Deal!”

“Great, I’ll just get my coat.” Axel turned to the hallway door, with his mind set on getting his red jacket. Roxas had gotten it for him as one of his gifts for him, so now would be as good a time as any to wear it.

“Ooh!” Roxas cooed, as he playfully jabbed Axel in the arm, “I see you like that coat!”

“Of course!” Axel responded, hugging himself to express his love for it, “Just my style! And this color is such a rare find…where’d you get it?”

The blond giggled as they got out the door, “Ah, well, I’ve actually had it for a while. I got it at this big summer blowout in August. Thought it’d make for a nice surprise, y’know…cuz you’re not normally outside in the winter much.”

Big summer blowout…? That sounded familiar…

The little fucker! He managed to sneak in another Frozen reference!

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Axel huffed, and Roxas chuckled, getting why he was suddenly pouty.

“But I’m _your_ dick, Axy.” Roxas countered, kissing the redhead’s cheek.

This was gonna be a fun Christmas…


End file.
